


Not really a mistake

by plikki



Series: Taste the truth [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kiss Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Mid-battle make-outs are never a good idea. But this is especially true when Ladybug is kissing someone who is not her partner only to find it's actually him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Taste the truth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670104
Comments: 22
Kudos: 254





	Not really a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I realised I've written all the fics in this series from Adrien's POV. So I decided to change things up a bit. As usual, these two are impossible. Enjoy!

When Marinette transformed and headed towards the akuma, she looked around, hoping to spot Chat coming to join her. But he was nowhere to be found. She shook off the momentary disappointment, mingled with panic. She could do this. And hopefully, he’d be there soon.

The akuma was on her before she could think more about this. Thankfully, the park was already empty and there were no civilians at risk, as far as she could see. 

The akuma was using some kind of a laser thing to hit its targets. Which meant she couldn’t get close to it. She dodged hits as best as she could but this didn’t really leave her room for maneuvers. Not when there was no one to watch her back. Where was Chat? 

She risked looking around, hoping to spot the familiar figure in black. And this moment of distraction almost cost her her life. Just before the laser beam hit her, a body slammed into hers. The momentum sent them on the ground, rolling around to cushion the fall and also to get away from the akuma. 

Marinette had kept her eyes closed to keep dust from getting into them. Besides, she was certain it was Chat who pushed her out of the akuma’s way in such a practiced manner. He also knew how to protect her and himself during the fall. They’d done it so many times it was instinct to them by now.

They came to a stop, just behind some bushes that provided some cover. The last roll had ended up with her on top of him. She was about to speak, to tease him about his good timing or scold him for being late, she wasn’t sure yet. But when her eyes opened and met a set of green eyes that were not her partner’s, she had to bite back a scream. The fact that she was lying on top of Adrien and she’d clearly mistaken him for Chat was not a good enough reason to blow their cover, right?

“Are you ok?” He asked, looking up at her with concern in his eyes. 

But Marinette couldn’t answer. She was still busy trying to work out how she could have been so wrong. Of course she’d think it was Chat who’d push her out of harm’s way. He was usually the person to protect her like that. In his selfless and brave and sometimes infuriating way. But was it that surprising that it was Adrien? He’d also risked himself to save her in the past. He obviously could be as reckless as her partner, she reasoned. 

She knew she had to say something. To thank him. To tell him she was alright. Most importantly, she had to get up because she was still lying on top of him! 

And lying on top of him felt really intimate. It was something she’d gotten used to with Chat. Their line of work required it. They were in constant physical contact and she was ok with that. Yes, there were times when she felt affected by his closeness in a way she didn’t want to admit. But it usually happened in the heat of the battle and she didn’t have time to dwell on it. They usually laughed it off or were too much in a hurry to notice and let it get awkward. But this wasn’t Chat. This was Adrien and she was suddenly transfixed by how close he was. 

And she found that his earlier concern had been replaced by something else in his eyes. It was instantly clear that she wasn’t the only one affected by their proximity. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the barely veiled desire in his eyes that didn’t correspond to the idea she had of him. Which was stupid, she realised as she tried to think clearly. He was a teenage boy. And she was in a skintight suit and lying on top of him. Was it any surprise?

He wasn’t exactly prim and proper. Although his manners were impeccable usually. But now there was something raw in him, something he usually kept under control if she hadn’t noticed it. He was usually all blushes and bashfulness around Ladybug too. But not this time..

Their eyes remained locked as she thought this through. Since she was the one pinning him to the ground it was up to her to move. But she couldn’t. He was so close and the way he was looking at her wasn’t helping either. 

It was time to act and take care of that akuma. Not to act stupidly because of her crush. Not to kiss him, no, not that. And yet, this was exactly what she did. She’d moved as if some invisible force drew her to him. She didn’t know what she’d expected his reaction to be, but his eager response caught her by surprise. 

She was kissing Adrien! In the middle of an akuma fight. Was she crazy? And what would Chat think if he saw her there? Is he saw them? And why the hell was she thinking about Chat while she was kissing Adrien?

This was when she realised that something was bothering her, apart from her crazy thoughts. She was pretty certain that she hadn’t kissed Adrien before.(That accident with the statue didn’t count, she was adamant!) She’d remember it, right? Then why did it feel so familiar? From the way his lips moved along with hers to the way his hair tickled her gloved hand where she’d placed it on his cheek. She’d only ever kissed one person and this was Chat. Then how…?

She gasped and her eyes flew open. When they met his, she knew. Hadn’t she compared the two of them just now? Equally reckless, equally brave. This was why Adrien knew how to protect her, why he did it without thinking. He was Chat. She hadn’t made a mistake earlier.

“Chat,” she whispered against his lips. His eyes widened and he stiffened, but only for a second. Then his arms wrapped around her and they were kissing again. The way he’d looked at her made so much sense, she realised. Oh God, Adrien was Chat and he was in love with her and she was kissing him!

This was the point where she lost her capacity to think. It all felt so good and she didn’t want it to end. 

“M’lady,” he murmured against her lips much too soon. Her heart skipped a beat at this endearment coming from Adrien. It was the best feeling in the world. She pulled back reluctantly. He was flushed and he was breathing heavily. He’d never looked more irresistible to her. 

“We have an akuma to catch,” he said. He was clearly as affected by all this as her, but still a smirk was tugging at his lips. It was this that brought her back to reality. He was her partner and doing the sensible thing (better late than never) by reminding her of their duties. 

“Right,” she said, blushing violently as she finally got up and offered him a hand to help him up. He was instantly next to her, grinning.

“We’ll talk about this later,” he told her and before she could react, he’d said “Claws out!” and he was Chat. She looked at him in wonder. Wow. It was one thing to realise the truth and a whole other matter to see it. 

“Ready?” He asked and she couldn’t help smiling at his enthusiasm. 

They defeated the akuma with fierce determination because, well, they had more important things to do. As soon as they were alone again, she was all over him. She didn’t have time to feel embarrassed by her eagerness because the way he responded told her he felt the same way.

“How did you figure it out?” he asked when they ran out of breath. They were leaning against a wall, his forehead touching hers. 

“I’ve kissed you before, silly kitty. Of course I’d figure it out,” she laughed breathlessly. “And anyway, it made sense. Only you can be so reckless to jump right in front of an akuma to save me!” 

“You didn’t seem to mind that it was me,” he had the audacity to say, winking at her. And then his smile froze. His gaze sharpened on her. Uh oh. She was certain she saw the moment it clicked in his mind. There could be only one explanation for her kissing him out of the blue. She averted her eyes, feeling embarrassed in spite of everything. She was surprised to feel a gentle hand caress her cheek.

“M’lady, there is no reason to feel embarrassed,” he whispered and she looked back at him. The softness in his eyes made her heart sing. “I never could have guessed that it was me. The mysterious guy who held your heart.” 

“It’s just my luck that it was you all along,” she said, smiling. Because it was really that absurd. Just then her earrings gave their final beep. They’d been so absorbed in each other, they hadn’t noticed how close she was to detransforming.

“What do we do now?” he asked.

In response, she just dragged him down for another kiss. She was done hiding and running from her feelings. When she felt her transformation fade away, she pulled back. The way he was looking at her was just too much. 

“Today is certainly my lucky day,” he said with a grin. Before she knew it, he’d detransformed too and was handing an unimpressed Plagg a piece of cheese.

“You two are unbelievable,” the kwami said.

“Off you go, find Tikki and eat your cheese. We’re busy,” was Adrien’s reply. She couldn’t suppress a giggle. And then his eyes were back on her and she gulped. The implications of what he’d said were clear. 

“I still haven’t had enough,” he said by way of an explanation. She felt her cheeks catch fire again. But she still smiled and cupped his face.

“Good. Me too,” she said before kissing him again. 

  
  



End file.
